beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 17: The Cycle of Destruction
The Cycle of Destruction is the seventeenth chapter of Beyblade Waking the Cosmos. Chapter 17 Location: First Docking Port City: New Melda *Hunter: Where is he, where is the Phantom!? *Has mars hold a beast by its throat* *Beast:....... *Hunter: Then Die!! *Mars slashes its sword through the beast killing it* A far off voice gains Hunter's attention *BladePhantom: So brutal..and just to find me? *Hunter: *Turns around* There you are! I'm going to destroy you!! *Nova mode explodes with rage and sends mars flying at BladePhantom* *BladePhantom: Not so fast! *Jumps off the building he was standing on as its destroyed by Mars' impact* *Hunter: You won't get away! You will atone for what you've done to these people, and for WHAT! *BladePhantom: My complete and utter amusement of course. *Hunter: Your the twistedness that causes pain in this world your ego is what sends this world into parrel and I'm going to cut it right out of you! *BladePhantom: Well said, Viper! *Viper appears and clashes with Mars* *Hunter: I cannot lose! *Mars counter attacks and encircles Helios causing him to be trapped in a gaint gyser of his Nova Energy* *BladePhantom: Now I see where you get that rediculous nickname. But its time for us to end this little warm up! *Viper escapes the gyser by flying high into the air* Now Viper, Quasar Shock! *Viper comes crashing down causing a shock wave of dark colored energy that obliterates debris in its path and sends mars flying* *Hunter: You can fight back all you want, but when I'm like this! I can't Lose!!! *Mars appears from rubble and sends a direct attack at Viper* *BladePhantom: Your resistance is futile, my victory is an absolute. *Viper counters Mars by passing it by and hitting it slightly to send it out of control into nearby debris* *Hunter: What's going on...why can't I hit him! *BladePhantom: That form gives you great attacking power indeed but your clouded with hate and rage making you an easy target for my attacks. I can see right through you..you cannot win. *Hunter: You lieing! I can win, I will win and going to destroy you!!!! *Mars leaps out of the rubble to attack Viper from the air* *BladePhantom: So predictable...*Viper moves when Mars is just about to make contact* *Hunter: I'm not done yet!! RAAAHH * Mars (Guardian) appears from the smoke created from his attack* You'll never underestimate me again! *Mars draws its sword and slashes down apon Viper* *BladePhantom: As If I could ever stop underestimating worms like you *Viper (Guardian) appears catching Mars' blade with its bare hands and pushes Mars back allowing it to retreat back into the bey* *Hunter: Retreating! Not a smart move! *Mars moves into to make a second attack *BladePhantom: Not quite..Now Viper! Crescent Gravity Control! *Before Mars can strike, It is held down by a dark energy forcing it farther and farther into the ground restraining it* *Hunter: No...what have you done!? *BladePhantom: You played right into my hands, I allowed you to push me back into the right postion..directly under our moon..where Crescent Viper's powers are at its maximum potential/ *Hunter: Looks up at the moon...the moons gravity.. *BladePhantom: Exactly the waves of the ocean are pushed and pulled by the night sky guided by the moon, and with its power I am the king of the night, Now dissapear! BladePhantom raises his hand and Viper releases a wave of "Gravity that obliterates everything around him into dust and sends Hunter and Mars flying. Covered in rubble and defeated Hunter crawls to a halted Mars and tries to grab it until he is interrupted by BladePhantom who steps on his hand. *BladePhantom: Not so fast you crafty little devil ] *Hunter: Aggh, damn you! *BladePhantom: Now now, you don't want this bey do you..I have something far more fitting *BladePhantom hand glows with dark energy and he places it apon Hunter's forehead..changing him. Location: East End of New Melda *Claude: Get everyone out of here hurry! Claude is leading a resistance against the assaulting beasts and telling voulanteers his orders. *Claude: (I won't let what happened to my people happen here...) *A beast comes charging at Claude and the survivors* *Survivor: It broke through our lines!v *Claude: Not surprizing, and theres only more to come..but I'll keep fighting! Leopard, Flash Claw! *Leopard leaps at the beast and slashes it back* Several other beasts emerge from the shadows and surround Claude along with the surviving citizens of New Melda *Claude: Get out of here! I'll hold them as long as I can! *Survivor: Are you serious! Theres way too many. *Claude: I'm deadly serious, now GO! The Survivors use an escape route that leaves Claude alone against several Beasts *Claude: I'll take you all down.. Leopard!!!! *Leopard charges at the beast standing directly in front and slashes it but is bitten by another that throws Leopard into nearby debris as other Beasts jump in and attack leopard* Not yet!! *Leopard jumps out of the crown of monsters and slashes the neck of the one that threw it* I can do this... Leopard contrinues its aunslought as it attacks several beasts at once until it is eventually over powerd and sent flying into Claude. *Claude: I did the best I could...and they got away...Can I move on piecefully now. A dark energy appears in a flash of light that seemingly absorbs all of the opposing beasts. Out of the confusion Hunter appears. *Claude: You did it...We Did it.. *Hunter... *Claude: Whats wrong with....*.Suddenly....Claude is rammed by Hunter into the building behind him* What are you doing! *BladePhantom: *Appears from the shadow* Just tieing up some lose ends.*Evil Laugh* *Claude: This is your doing...of course...Leopard! *Charges Leopard at BladePhantom* *BladePhantom: *Snaps* Mars appears and cuts down Leopard with no hesistation* *Claude: No...no...no...NO!!! *Mars stands above Claude and draws his sword* *BladePhantom: And here..your clan perishes *Mars slashes apon Claude destroying the area* With this power I'm unstopable! *Meniacle Laugh* Category:Fanon Story Chapters